Misty Waterflower and the Guardians of Kotoenoh
by steveshakespere
Summary: Misty Waterflower is out on the town when she discovers that an unknown party has put out a hit for her. After being saved by mysterious fighters, she is unwillingly thrust into their protection. Who is the villain and what secrets do her protectors hide?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy people of the Fanfiction world! I'm Steve, and this is my first story. Short and sweet, please read and tell me what you think of it: Comments, suggestions, rants... Heck, I'll even take flames... actually... maybe not. Oh well. Please read and enjoy. I intend to finish this, and if I don't update for like a month, I've either lost my computer, died, or just plain lost interest. So if that happens, I encourage you to PM me and tell me that you love this story and want it to continue(once per person please!). Well, that's about it, so enjoy!

P.S. The title is pronounced Koh-Toh-En-Oh!

AGES:

Misty-16(ish)

Ash-16(ish)

Pikachu- o_0 (do they even have ages?)

Types of speech:

""-normal

"()"pokemon (roughly translated)

Disclaimer---I don't own Pokemon, but I own Kotoenoh!!!(Along with random OC's that show up)

* * *

It was a lovely day in cerulean city as Misty Waterflower strolled down the main street, on her way home from shopping. "My gosh, they had such a huge sale at L.S. Aryeados! I've replaced my whole closet twice! Oh well. I'll just have to get Ash to use his seemingly endless Gym funds to remodel my room again. Won't he be delighted!" She smiled at the image of her friend's face when she put on the 'puppy eyes' to get him to fork over the money required to hire a builder. She chuckled and almost tripped over a hobo sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. "Excuse me! I'm so sorry! Here! Here's a 10."

"T-thank ya kindly ma'am," The hobo drunkenly said, "You're the frist person to shoow any sort of pity towards the likes of me. B-bless y-you!" He was crying as he spoke the last words.

"Oh, you're welcome. Bye now!" Misty said as she walked away.

"Wait ma'am! Just a little friendly advice! Watch your back… There's rumors… that there's a hit out on you. I'd go r-right home!"

"T-thank you? Um… I'll get right on that! Bye!" Misty walked away very quickly. "I'm half a mile away from home and it's getting dark… great! That hobo took too much time! I've got to hurry… Go! Togetic!" Misty threw out Togetic, saying to him, "Togetic, we're out, it's getting dark, and a hobo just told me that a hit's out on me! Just so you know, you're the only pokemon I brought. No pressure or anything."

"(What the Finneon! Thanks! That makes me feel good!)" Togetic said sarcastically.

"Ok, fine, Mr. Snippy. Return!" Togetic vanished in a burst of red light. Misty continued down the side walk with a peculiar feeling nagging at her consciousness. She glanced over her shoulder to see, to her horror, three men in trench coats following her. She sped up, walking even quicker than before. She came upon a crossroads looking to lose her pursuers, but to her greater horror she saw three more people dressed similarly to the first three come from every direction except straight ahead. She continued on, faster and faster, until she saw another coming from her left and straight. The only escape was to her right, an alley. She went in, followed by these strange people. She found to the greatest horror she had experienced yet that the alley was a dead end. She turned around and, dropping her bags, faced the gang, now consisting of eight suspicious looking people in trench coats. "Why did you follow me?! What do you want from me?!" She screamed hysterically.

The mobster in the front answered her with the bone-chilling answer she had prayed wouldn't come. "Why, your life of course."

* * *

Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry, that's just to keep you coming back for more. Second chapter already underway and hopefully up soon. Thanks!

P.S. I need a beta reader. I aspire to have my spelling and grammar in tip-top condition, but mistakes slip through. So please, politely point out any errors, and if you're up to it, apply to be my beta reader! (If that's how it works)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, It's me again, Steve. I finished the final touches on this chapter today, so I figured I'd update. Also, a big 'thank you' goes out to Kasumi-chan for being my first reviewer. Don't worry, there is much more hobo-goodness still to come. I have to warn you houg, this chapter contains descriptions of violent acts and blood, so, I'm sorry if this offends you. It's integral to the story though, and if you're really worried zoom in on the parentheses for a reassuring spoiler(It's fake blood!) SO… Please keep reading and enjoy the second chapter of Misty Waterflower and The Guardians of Kotoenoh!

DISCLAIMER---I do not own Pokemon, But I own Kotoenoh and the Hobo!(And everything else not in the cannon)

* * *

DRAMATIC RECAP!!!

'The only escape was to her right, an alley. She went in, followed by these strange people. She found to the greatest horror she had experienced yet that the alley was a dead end. She turned around and dropped her bags and faced the gang, now consisting of eight suspicious looking people in trench coats. "Why did you follow me?! What do you want from me?!" She screamed hysterically. The mobster in the front answered her with the bone-chilling answer she had prayed wouldn't come. "Why, your life of course."'

END DRAMATIC RECAP!!!

Misty's heart almost stopped. "M-my life? W-why?"

"You and your boyfriend have meddled in things children should never get involved in. We've already taken care of several of your little friends. Most ended up just like you are going to: mutilated and dead. You aren't even going to be able to resist."

"No! No! NO!!! This isn't happening! NO!" Misty screamed.

The posse started toward her, murderous intent clearly visible in their eyes. They moved closer, closer, ever closer, Misty's fear rising to new extremes as she realized that this may be the last experience before she died.

"Oh No! I'll never be able to tell Brock that I think he's an idiot and that no girl would ever want him! I'll never be able to tell Ash about my feelings for him! We'll never fall in love, get married on the beaches of the Orange Islands, have 12 children, and live to be 99 and 98 before we die together peacefully in our sleep!" Misty thought sadly, "I'm going to spend my last moments in fear—"

"Hey now! This ain't right!" The gangsters turned around quickly to see who was a witness to their crime. The hobo stood there. Reeling toward the mob, lurching and leaning against the walls to balance himself, he continued, "Mobbin' a nice girl like that; that's just wrong, No, that's just crimina—"Several shots pierced the night, originating from a mobster's hobo stopped, and just sort of stared off into space. He tried taking another shaky step forward, but couldn't. He coughed a sickly cough, bringing up blood.

"Heh, that's what you get for try'n to be the hero, stupid homeless whelp!" The shooter walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach, drawing another bloody cough. The hobo's strength seemed to leave him as he stumbled back and hit the wall. From there, he sank down to his knees and then fell on his face, blood pooling around his body.

"Ah, hobos. Always drunk. They're really quite useless." The leader quipped. Turning to Misty he said, "Don't look so mortified, dear. He had no use in society. Just think, we saved the poor soul from starving to death. Isn't this a more humane way to put him out of his misery?" He said, cracking an evil smile.

"SHUT UP, YOU MONSTER! What kind of sick people are you?!" Misty screamed.

"The kind that gets paid by the hour." The leader said, "And we've already spent two hours playing this little game, so I suppose that I really must thank you for making us all richer. But now, to business." The leader began advancing on Misty again with a killer gleam in his eye. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this…" he said. Edging closer he began to reach down to his belt for his gun, but stopped when he heard the hobo's weakened voice.

"You…this isn't…right what you're doin'… this is evil!"

"Oh, my Golem! How many Finneon times must we kill you?" The leader walked through the grunts toward the facedown hobo, stooping down by his ear. "Look. We don't care what you say, or what you do, because now, there will be no doubt that you're dead!" With that he took out a knife and stabbed the hobo through the heart. The hobo gave one last jolt of motion and was still. The mobster stood up and kicked the hobo, saying, "There's a gift for the afterlife!" The grunts, seeing this final indignity as a way to earn more money by taking longer, joined in. Misty, forgotten for the moment, covered her eyes and sobbed uncontrollably over this cruelty, and also cried in realization that this was going to be her fate also. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and a young male voice whispered in her ear,

"Be quiet if you want to get out of this alive." She nodded, not knowing if this was friend or foe, but grateful for the distraction against the cruel spectacle in front of her eyes. "Alrighty," whispered the voice, "Here we go!" Arms came around from behind her and hooked under hers. She felt herself being lifted off the ground up in the air and only seconds later, felt her feet touch the rooftop.

"Hey, are you ok?" a female voice said, "You look pretty shaken up!"

"I-I-I am! I just witnessed a murder! And the same thing is going to happen to me!" Misty said, curling up into a fetal position.

"Oh, great. She's in shock. Watch her, Kenji. I've gotta go help Lucian. Even he has his limits!" The girl stepped off the roof and dropped the thirty feet to the ground, landing silently behind the mob, where Misty had formerly been.

"N-no!" Misty said, "She'll get killed! She'll die! Stop her!"

"Misty, listen." The boy put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and said, "I know that you're worried for Kyla's sake, but for you to be truly safe you've got to be quiet."

"O-ok…" Misty said, calming down a little and wiping the tears out of her eyes. "W-who are you?

"I suppose it would be proper to introduce myself. I'm Kenjiro, but you can call me Kenji." The boy said, smiling.

"Alright, Kenji, why are you here?"

"Hmmm…just wait. I think my brother should answer that. Niisan loves to monologue. Just watch Kyla and Lucian go to work." Kenji motioned, pointing down to the girl—Kyla— sneaking up on the mob. Misty followed his hand to where he was pointing, curious to see what would happen.

"Heh, now he's dead for sure! Now, my dear, time to— What!?" The mob leader had turned to face the place Misty had been only moments before to find that a completely different girl was standing where his target had been only a moment before. "Where did she go? Who are you?"

The girl flashed a smile at him and yawned nonchalantly. "Oh just your average girl taking a would-be victim from a murderer. No one of consequence really…" She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, whoever you are, you've interfered with my business. I'm going to have to kill you like I killed that stupid hobo over there." The leader said, angrily.

"Oh, then I have nothing to worry about." The girl said offhandedly.

"And what do you mean by that?" The leader questioned snidely.

"She means you did a suckish job of killing me." The mob jumped and turned around quickly to see the hobo, who should have been dead on the ground spewing blood, standing up with an amused expression on his face.

"W-w-what are you two?" the leader said, visibly shaken.

The hobo spoke, taking off his dingy, blood-stained coat to reveal a pure white t-shirt underneath.

"Heh. We're the Immortal Guardians of Kotoenoh; and we're here to kick your butts."

* * *

So! The hobo was a fake!!! Guess what! Next chapter will feature serious butt-kicking, so please storymark me! And yes, I do not believe in swearing, so I substituted a few things. Hope you don't mind! Please Read and review, and thanks again to Kasumi-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Hello! I've just returned from a long vacation, pondering the meaning of life... Ok, not, but I relaxed a looot and recharged my creative batteries. So enjoy chapter 3 of Misty Waterflower and the Guardians of Kotoenoh!

* * *

DRAMATIC RECAP (2)!!!

The mob jumped and turned around quickly to see the hobo, who should have been dead on the ground spewing blood, standing up with an amused expression on his face.

"W-w-what are you two?" the leader said, visibly shaken.

The hobo spoke, taking off his dingy, blood-stained coat to reveal a pure white t-shirt underneath.

"Heh. We're the Immortal Guardians of Kotoenoh; and we're here to kick your butts."

END DRAMATIC RECAP (2)!!!

"Immortal? Don't make me laugh! That jacket was Kevlar! And you must be pretty stupid for challenging us to a fight! Kill them boys!" The leader said with a villainous laugh. Three grunts headed for the hobo—Lucian—, three headed for Kyla, and the leader stayed put with a grunt watching his back. One of the three attacking Lucian pulled an AK-47 and opened fire. The bullets hit, but this time he didn't bleed. They simply ricocheted off his chest. That scared the grunts, but they wanted to get paid, so they pulled knives and leapt for him. The first ones knife didn't make it closer to his heart than three feet, because the welder was kicked hard in the chest and sent flying.

On the other side, the front grunt pointed a handgun Kyla's way and fired. The bullet, however, went about five inches out of the barrel before stopping in midair, as if it had just hit a wall. The grunt, with his miniscule intelligence, was obviously frightened, but he fired again and again. The same thing happened for the remaining grunts shots, so they proceeded to empty all three of their magazines into the invisible wall, with Kyla looking on and yawning uninterestedly. "As exciting as this is," She said, "I'm going to take the offensive, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, she leapt over the grunts and, landing behind them, tapped one with one finger in the middle of his back. He flew forward quickly enough to have been hit by a car. He face planted into the back alley wall, forming a person-shaped indent.

Lucian was faring the same as Kyla was, adeptly blocking the grunts every attack with so much ease that an uninformed viewer would assume it was choreographed. He slammed one into the wall, dodging a punch thrown by the other grunt. He kicked his legs out from under him, sliding down only to use the motion as a dodge for the knife slash the other made toward him.

Kyla daintily sidestepped each heavy-handed blow from the grunts countering only with a slight contact. But each 'slight contact' had the effect of a brick hitting the grunt. As they fought, Kyla was getting increasingly more accurate with her 'slight contacts', with each hit getting closer to the vital location all male grunts value only slightly less than their life.

Lucian struck one of the grunts attacking him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. The grunt sank down to the floor and lay still. The remaining two leapt at him to try and damage him the only way they could. They were both beaten aside easily and with two swift strikes, they lay unmoving. He stretched and cracked his neck, saying, "Aaahhh… It's been a while since I've fought… Forgot how much adrenaline it gave… Yeah. It feels soooo good!" Lucian smiled and turned toward the leader and the last grunt.

Kyla looked up to see Lucian turn towards the two. "Dang! This took too long! If I don't finish soon, Lucian will beat the last two!" She turned to the only grunt standing, huddled in the corner. He flinched when she looked at him. "Look. I wanna finish your boss. But if you're standing here, my warrior spirit tells me to not move on until I finish my fight, to my or my opponent's defeat. I'm obviously winning, so how about just falling over and laying there for me? Otherwise, I have to strike you down in the most painful way I can. So, think about it, and decide what you want to do." The grunt hesitated only a second, then flopped down on the ground and lay still. "Good move. Now…" She turned, only to see the bodyguard on the ground, and Lucian in melee with the leader. "Sharpedo! I was too late!"

Lucian had decked the bodyguard quite easily, and had expected the boss to be the same. However, the boss was surprisingly strong, effortlessly blocking Lucian's blows and returning with powerful counterattacks. Lucian struck out at his gut, but his almost invisible strike was blocked with a fully invisible hand. Lucian's eyes widened with shock and gave the boss a split second opening, which he took advantage of. Lucian was struck hard in the chest and collapsed, clutching his chest and coughing blood.

"Hahahahahaha! Bet you underestimated me, right?"The leader said, "Pretending to hide behind my subordinates was a good plan. I've assessed your technique, and analyzed your every move. I know where you will strike three moves in advance! You are weak."

"Enough!" Kyla screamed as she flung herself at the boss, "You may have debilitated Lucian, but you'll never defeat me!"

"O contraire, my dear, I already have." He said with an evil chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" She said, stopping.

"Precisely this," He said, pulling out a handgun.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? You saw how effective your men's guns were. Why is yours any different? Kyla said, indignantly.

"Oh, you'll see." He fired. The bullet sped toward Kyla, who simply put out her hand like she was going to push. The bullet stopped for an instant, but began spinning extremely fast, drilling through her defense. Her Eyes widened as stress lines crossed her countenance, straining to hold the bullet back."It's no use. That bullet is forged of the one substance the ancient ones, and therefore you, feared. No amount of power can save you from the metal the ancient ones called 'the bane of our existence'. The same metal that was used to create the Sword was used in these bullets. Iron." The bullet penetrated the last reserve barrier Kyla had and pierced her shoulder. She cried out in pain and agony, tortured by the cursed metal. "Now, you both are immobilized. There is nothing you can do to stop me from destroying the threat to my master. And he will be pleased to hear that I, Sokuse Ibui, killed two of the Guardians as well as my prey."

"Not if I can help it!" The shout startled Ibui, but only for a moment.

"Come out and play, Guardian! Come now, don't keep me waiting! I'm a busy man!" Ibui said, taunting.

"Alright Ibui, But don't forget that you asked for it!" Kenjiro dropped from the roof where he had been concealed and faced Ibui.

"Well, who are you? Aren't you a bit young to be a guardian?"

"I'm Kenjiro Soran, and you're gonna die by my hand."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, to review! Please! Thanks again to Kasumi-chan for the encouragement, and I am still looking fo a beta reader. Please volunteer. And be on the lookout for my next series, based on my own class of OC Naruto ninja!! Tentative title: Today in Squad X (There will be several stories, each based on a different squad. More info if requested, so REVIEW!!! Just click the little button at the bottom! Annonymous reviews are accepted(if not encouraged!) Just no Flames. Constructive Criticisim, yes, but no flames. YAY!!! This is the 3rd chapter of a story I wrote in my spare time, and it already has a small following! Huzza for fans!!! (Oh, man am I bored...)


	4. Chapter 4

Before I begin this exciting new chapter, I'd like to give a shout-out to thank Efflorescent for the good review. You all need to go over to her profile after this and read Behind this Mask. It is excellent. So that aside, please enjoy the latest chapter of Misty Waterflower and the Guardians of Kotoenoh!

I just realized, I DON"T OWN POKEMON!

DRAMATIC RECAP (3)!

Kenjiro dropped from the roof where he had been concealed and faced Ibui.

"Well, who are you? Aren't you a bit young to be a guardian?"

"I'm Kenjiro Soran, and you're gonna die by my hand."

END DRAMATIC RECAP (3)!

Ibui looked at Kenjiro, considered him, and then laughed. "You? Kill me? I am the first of the Hachi Nin no Michi no Ansatsu Mono! The 8 Paths Assassins! There is no way tha- " A kick across the face silenced the assassin, and threw him into the wall. He crawled out of the body-shaped indent and started to speak, but Kenjiro was too quick for any witty remarks to be made. A swift snap-kick sent Ibui high in the air. Kenjiro followed his target into the air with a strong jump.

-Change of perspective!-

"Well… It appears that Kenji has this under control…" Lucian said as he watched the battle ascend to the skies.

"Yup… Soooo… know any card tricks?" Kyla asked.

Lucian sighed. "This is going to be a long wait…"

-Change of perspective!-

Catching up to his quarry in mid-air and beginning his descent, Kenjiro began a vicious barrage of kicks and strikes (Imagine Sasuke's Shishi Rendan, but much more awesome). As if performing in a ballet, Kenjiro swirled and swooped delivering devastating blows to his badly battered opponent. Kenjiro grasped his enemy's collar and he stirred, regaining consciousness.

"Learn this, Assassin of the 8 Path. Evil will never triumph. Your Dark Master has us figured wrong. No one will touch the Wielder as long as my brother lives. So when you die, tell your master that he should give up, lest he die quicker. He should enjoy his last days, instead of throwing all of his efforts and skills against my brother. Got it?"

"Heh… Just kill me! My master will never give up. He will reward me for gauging your strength. Your friends are weak! Do it!" Ibui said, a smirk on his face.

"Gladly." Kenjiro said as he raised his leg above his head and struck down on Ibui. Ibui accelerated headfirst, falling with extreme force.

-Change of perspective!-

On the ground, Kyla saw an object nearing them and accelerating at an extreme rate.

"Ummm… I think Kenji is done fighting now…"

"Yeah, we should get out of the way. Kenjiro sometimes forgets that we're here when he fights. Remember the last time?" Lucian asked.

"Oh yeah! He broke your leg, my arm, and three of Genji's ribs!" Kyla said laughing as if it was a humorous ordeal rather than a traumatic one.

"Yeah! I think he still feels guilty about it!"Lucian said laughing, "But I think we should get out of the way now… JUMP!" on the signal, both he and Kyla leapt out of the way of the unfortunate assassin. The second after they were safe, Ibui crashed into the pavement, leaving a smoking crater. Kenjiro followed him down, albeit much more gently, and landed beside the crater. Kyla and Lucian joined him there.

"Well, that's the end of the Assassin of the First Path. But now, the rest will realize his defeat and come after us, hoping to gain their master's approval. If we had this much trouble with the weakest Assassin, the next one will kill us, well Lucian and I anyway..." Kyla said.

"Yeah. We need to get stronger. We can't complete our mission if we're dead." Lucian said.

"We have to train the Wielder for the event that we aren't there to protect her immediately. Genji will take care of that." Kenjiro paused, then a huge smile crept across his face. "Didja see me completely destroy Ibui? That was awesome I mean…"

Kenjiro continued boasting about defeating Ibui while Lucian and Kyla sorted unconscious grunts from injured grunts.

-Change of perspective!-

From her rooftop perch, Misty watched the three in amazement. A minute ago, they were a hardcore bunch of fighters, craving blood, but now, they were like normal kids.

"Surprising eh?" A voice from behind her made her jump and swirl to face a person walking toward her on the roof like it was normal. The boy—as he got closer, she had seen that he was one—couldn't be older than herself, or the two kids down in the alley. If only the jeans and the blue shirt with the frayed short sleeves had been seen, she would have assumed that he was a normal boy, but when his whole body became visible, the notion of normalcy faded. His right hand and forearm were covered with a metal glove that glistened in the moonlight. An involuntary shudder caroused through her as she looked at that glove. His voice, however, drew her gaze off of the glove and on to his face. His eyes spoke with a compassion and sadness that only amplified his words. He continued, "My heart aches when I see what fate has thrown at them… They should live like this! Normal! Not the lifestyle of an immortal warrior, but the lifestyle of a regular kid." He sighed, a remorse-filled sorrowful sigh. "And now, fate has reared its ugly head once more and dragged you into this as well."

"Who are you? What do you mean? Why has my life been destroyed? I don't understand any of this? What is going on?" Misty asked, growing more hysterical with each question.

"That is a story for another day, Misty. You look tired. You should get some rest."

Now that he mentioned it, she was a bit sleepy. The need for sleep begged her eyes to close, to rest, to sleep, to forget the trauma that she had just experienced. But her mind wouldn't rest until she had the answer to one important question.

"Tell me your name. I *yawn* need to know your name…" Misty said as she dozed off, only to be awakened slightly by his reply.

"My name is Genji Soran. I'm here to keep you safe."

His peaceful smile sealed the deal, as she drifted off into the waiting clutches of sleep.

-Awaken!-

"Waaah!" Misty sat bolt upright in her bed, sweat streaming down her face. She realized that she was in her room, her bed, safe. A wave of relief swept over her as she said, "It must have been a dream!"

Sooooo? Interesting plot twist to say the least... But the story isn't over! Don't forget about me! Now... What are you still doing here? Go read Behind this Mask! Do it! *Shoos people toward the story*


	5. OMAKE!

Profiles of the Guardians

**Kenjiro Soran**

**Age**: 12

**Family**: Brother (Adopted)

**Specialty**: Kicks

**Signature move**: Ryukyu Rendan (Coming Dragon Combo)

**Physical Description**: 5'2"; 120 lbs; Dirty blonde hair that sort of looks like a mix between L from Death note, and Sasuke from Naruto; Blue eyes; fair skin.

**Notes:** Is very serious one second, extremely childish the next. Likes to play pranks. A prodigy when it comes to fighting.

**Lucian Parukia**

**Age**: 15

**Family**: None

**Specialty:** Strikes

**Signature move**: Unknown

**Physical Description**: 5'8"; 150 lbs; Brown-ish hair that is always matted or messed up; Swampy Blue-Green eyes; Tan-ish skin.

**Notes**: Makes fun of Kyla for being a tomboy, says she should try to be more feminine. Really actually thinks that she is cute, but disguises it by making fun of her.

**Kyla Veyara**

**Age**: 15

**Family**: None

**Specialty**: Psychic-ness

**Signature move**: Unknown

**Physical Description**: 5'6"; 115 lbs; Mid-back Length Straight Brown hair; Brown eyes; fair skin.

**Notes:** Is very much a tomboy. Doesn't like wearing dresses or skirts. A vicious fighter. Will fight until she or her opponent is dead (or gives up). Viciously beats Lucian and Kenjiro in a comedic way when they make fun of her non-femininity.

**Genji Soran**

**Age**: 15

**Family**: Brother (adopted)

**Specialty**: Unknown (as of now)

**Signature move**: Unknown

**Physical Description**: 5'8"; 160 lbs; Spiky, swooshed to the side kind of brown hair; Blue-ish green eyes; fair skin.

**Notes**: Teases Kyla mercilessly about her non-girlyness, but is the only one who doesn't get his head smashed in(for some odd reason… Cough*she likes him*Cough). Cares deeply about the wellbeing of his friends. Reads a lot of manga and is likely to make cheesy references.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'M BAAAAAACK! Did'ja miss me? I hope so! I finally overcame writer's block and finnished this chapter! I went through like 6 ways to do this, and I finally liked this one the best. I had to change some of Ch 4 to make sense with what is in this chapter, but it was only a little change... Please REVIEW! I crave opinion! Please, grant me this one little caveat! PLEASE! That said, please enjoy the newest chapter of Misty Waterflower and the Guardians of Kotoenoh! (and the meaning of the title is explained! Oh happy day!)

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

* * *

DRAMATIC RECAP (4)

She realized that she was in her room, her bed, safe. A wave of relief swept over her as she said, "It must have been a dream!"

END DRAMATIC RECAP (4)

Misty tromped down the steps yawning as she went. She thought over the horrendous dream, the realism in which she felt everything, the fear, actual fear she felt; but it was over. It had all been a dream. She smiled as she entered the kitchen. All a dream… Safe and sou- She did a double take as she saw the four people that were in her dream sitting at the table talking to her sisters! Just as she began to scream, a voice invaded her thoughts.

'Make a scene, and you're dead.'

Misty disguised her scream as a yawn, and sat at the table as far away from the four as possible.

"Oh Misty! It's so nice that you met some old friends in town! That must have been a great time, because when they brought you home, you were unconscious!" Lily said.

"Yeah… A great time…" Said Misty.

"Bet she was out chewing on Ash's lip!" Daisy said, elbowing her, "So, how was he? Was he a good kisser?"

"No! I wasn't doing THAT! No! I was… umm… ah…"

"Out helping hobos!" Lucian said. The three others cracked up, barely disguising their laughter as a violent coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Lilly said, "Do you need some water?"

"N-no(cough), we're(cough)fine! We just need(cough)some fresh air(cough)." Genji said as he got up and headed towards the door. "C'mon gang(cough)! Lets(cough)leave them to finish(cough)breakfast! Meet us in the field out by route 5, OK?"

"Alright…" Misty said as they left, then turning to her sisters, said, "Ok, what did those creeps tell you? What did they say that I was doing last night?" She grabbed a waffle and began munching on it.

"Misty," Lilly said, "It's not nice to call people creeps, or names of any kind… unless the person is a sexy hunk like Lucian… then you can call them a sexy hunk. But that is it. Only completely sexy hunks like Lucian…" She stared off dreamily as the other three just stared at her, until Misty slapped her back to the real world.

"Lilly! Focus! They are weird! Last night, I was ambushed by mobsters and almost got killed, until a hobo came and saved me, only he wasn't a hobo, he was Lucian (who is, coincidentally, an Uber-fighter). Then they shot him and he started bleeding, only he didn't get hit, he had a Kevlar hobo jacket. Then he got stabbed through the heart. But he only pretended to be dead, in order to give Kyla a chance to drop in and pull me out. Then she went back and they both beat up the mobsters, except for the boss, who was actually a super-powered assassin, he shot both of them with bullets that were super-effective against them, then Kenjiro jumped down and launched into an extreme kick barrage and killed the assassin, then Genji showed up and put some sleep spell over me, and then I woke up thinking it was a dream, then I came down here and saw them at breakfast, eating my waffles, then they left and now I'm telling you. You believe me, right?" Misty said, looking up at her sisters. Daisy sat up and wiped away the drool running down the corner of her mouth, and the other two looked at her like she had just admitted to making out with Ash, Brock, and Dawn in the same night.

"Are you feeling alright, Misty? You sound like you have a fever! What an outrageous dream!" Lilly said, shaking her head. "Now get dressed and go play with your friends!" She shooed Misty away from the table and up the stairs, where in under 3 minutes she was running out the door in the direction of route 5.

'Why am I doing this? These people are weird! But… It sounded like that person wouldn't be the last one to try to kill me… what should I do…' Misty saw them in the distance and sprinted towards them, only to stop, shocked. Kenjiro was _levitating…_ Actually floating in the air, unsupported. And Genji, Genji's glove was pulsing; a strange glow that felt like it awakened some primal urge, some deep, lost instinct... She hurried onward. Kenji was the first to see her, and landed, pointing. The others turned as she approached.

"Wha… Wha… What on earth was that?" She yelled, pointing at Kenjiro.

"Relax Misty! I'll explain everything!" Genji said, stepping forward, "Sit down, this will take a while." She sat on a nearby tree stump, shaking her head to make sure it was true. "Are you comfortable?" Genji asked. She could only nod in disbelief, trying to cope with the image of Kenjiro flying.

"Good." He began to sit down, and Misty yelled out because it appeared that he would fall backwards due to the lack of a chair behind him. Instead, he stopped in midair as if he was sitting on a straight-back chair. "See? I'm fine!" He rolled his eyes. "I'll explain everything. Are you familiar with the Mythology of the Sinnoh region?"

"N-not really… I've never been there…" Misty said, confused.

"I see… well then, please listen to one of the many myths of Sinnoh.

'A young man, callow and foolish in innocence, came to own a sword.

With it, he smote Pokémon, which gave sustenance, with carefree abandon.

Those not taken as food, he discarded, with no afterthought.

The following year, no Pokémon appeared. Larders grew bare.

The young man, seeking the missing Pokémon, journeyed afar.

Long did he search. And far and wide, too, until one he did find.

Asked he, "Why do you hide?" To which the Pokémon replied...

"If you bear your sword to bring harm upon us, with claws and

fangs, we will exact a toll.

"From your kind we will take our toll, for it must be done.

"Done it must be to guard ourselves and for it, I apologize."

To the skies, the young man shouted his dismay.

"In having found the sword, I have lost so much.

"Gorged with power, I grew blind to Pokémon being alive.

"I will never fall savage again. This sword I denounce and forsake.

"I plead for forgiveness, for I was but a fool."

So saying, the young man hurled the sword to the ground, snapping it.

Seeing this, the Pokémon disappeared to a place beyond seeing...'

He snapped out of the trance he had sunk into, and cleared his throat. "But, that wasn't the end of it. This "one Pokémon" that he found was none other than Arceus, in disguise. Arceus was moved by the young man's remorse, and thought very hard about it. He decided to give the young man a chance to atone for what he had done, so, he appeared to the young man in his true form at the young man's house, where he sat mourning what he had done with four of his closest friends. They gasped in terror at the appearance of Arceus, and the young man fell to his knees and begged Arceus not to kill him for what he had done, but to give him a second chance to atone for his misdeeds. Arceus smiled, and told the young man that he would consider his crimes atoned for if his descendants took up the same blade that had driven the young man insane with power, but this time to serve Arceus, and not oppose him. The young man agreed, and Arceus produced the shattered fragments of the blade. He put the shards on the table and added in 17 brilliantly colored gemstones. Light engulfed the shards and the gems, becomming so bright that the people present had to shield thier eyes. When the light faded, on the table lay a glistening broadsword, with a blade of finest iron, and a golden hilt that sparkled due to 17 gemstones in it. Arceus named the blade 'Kotoenoh', after the immortal lands of the Legendary Pokémon. The young man picked it up gingerly, and the blade turned from a gleaming silver to a sickly blood red. The young man dropped it like it was a burning coal, and as soon as it left his grip, the color returned to silver. Arceus told the young man that he would never be allowed to wield the blade due to his deeds, and only his true descendant could wield the blade.

"The closest of his four friends, being also the wisest, realized the danger that the descendants would face, and asked Arceus to grant his descendants power, in order to aid the future wielders of the sword. The three others asked likewise, and Arceus smiled. He agreed to what they asked, and, as a symbol of that agreement, gave the closest a gauntlet of power, incrusted with 17 gems. He told him that every 17 generations, a child capable of wearing the gauntlet would be born, and take his rightful place as the leader of the guardians of the sword. To each of the others, he gave a ring, bearing a clear stone. He told them that when the leader of the guardians appeared, the rings would be found and given to the rightful heir. He told them that the stones would take on a different color based on the personality of the heir, and that the wearers of the rings and the gauntlet would be immortal, vulnerable only to the material that made the sword, until their Wielder's task was done. He wished them luck, then vanished.

"And so... there you have it. That's our history, and how we got our powers." Genji said, standing up from his air-chair. "Any questions?"

"O-ok... so let me get this straight." Misty said, "Thousands of years ago, there was a guy who killed a lot of pokemon and then felt really guilty. So, Arceus gave him a chance to atone for his crimes, by basically enslaving his family until the end of time. Then, out of sheer brilliance, the friends decide that they want to enslave their children as well, and swear an oath to protect this other dude's family. And you're telling me that you have these strange, otherworldly abilities and powers because you are the descendants of these friends. Do I have it right?"

"Yup! That's exactly right." Genji said.

"And I fit into all of this madness how?"

"Simple. We believe you are the Wielder of Kotoenoh." Lucian said.

* * *

Wow... bombshell! What will happen next? I don't even know! (Serriously, I don't) If you have any suggestions, please put them in a REVIEW or a pm I guess... BUT PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get reviews, I can't tell if people like my stuff... and then I might stop writing for annother year, and never come back to it! So please, Review! Thank you!


End file.
